Day In The Married Life Of Misaki and Takumi Usui
by La Cruciatus
Summary: This story narrates different incidents during the married life of Misaki and Takumi Usui. The incidents are limited to one single day at any random point of time. Find out how Misaki and Takumi get along, what they do and about their kids. :
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning, My Love

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! This is my first full length, full blown story about my favourite manga couple Usui Takumi and Ayuzawa Misaki. As the title suggests, its about their married life. I'll be writing about any random incident in a single day of their lives. The stories will most probably not be limited to one chapter (those who've read this story on Manga Fox know that the first incident lasts for 7 chapters) and there is bound to be some time span between two incidents. However, most of the characters will be known to KWMS readers; they're both old and new, in the sense that I have taken the liberty to be a bit OOC. Although I have preserved their essential mannerisms and nature, I added these changes as it gave me more freedom to shape the story and characters. Also, there are some new characters too. To know more about them, read on!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I seriously wish I owned Kaichou Wa Maid Sama by Hiro Fujiwara, which just implies that I do not own it!

**A Day In The Married Life Of Misaki & Takumi Usui**

The wide, gilted doors of the church were thrown open and she was standing in the doorway. All the guests were seated, so she had an unhampered view of the scene beyond the pews. There were three people at the altar- a short, balding man, the priest who was facing her. The other two stood with their backs to her. Both were in dark suits. On hearing the doors open, they both turned around to look at her. The first was a tall, skinny, brown haired man, the cut on his cheek still clearly visible from that much distance. On seeing her, Shintani beamed, his face lighting up with boyish enthusiasm. His brown eyes seemed to say, "Wow Misaki chan, you look so pretty! And thanks for making me the best man!" The other person, slightly taller than the first, lean & blonde, too was smiling at her, but it was different. On seeing his smile, a warm sensation spread in her chest, while a lovely blush appeared on her face. She too returned the smile tentatively.

Then, the organ started playing. "That's your cue, Misaki!" came Sakura's voice from behind her. She took a step forward and started walking down the aisle. Everywhere she looked, there were happy faces around her. Her friends from school, Yukimura, Kanou, Shizuko and other alumni. There was the staff from Maid Latte, Satsuki's face with the broadest smile, the air around her full of moe flowers. Those three idiots were there too, gazing dreamily at her in a lacy white silk wedding gown. And her mother in the front row, smiling with tears in her eyes. As she walked on, matching her steps to the wedding march, she heard Suzuna mutter from behind her, "Yes Sis. You're doing a great job."

The walk down the aisle seemed too long to Misaki, the train of her gown which Sakura and Suzuna were holding aloft felt too heavy. But then, she blinked and suddenly, she was at the altar, standing next to Usui. He was gazing down at her and the look on his face made her heart beat faster and her breathing to slow down. And then, the priest started reading the vows so both turned to look at him. He asked "Do you, Usui Takumi, accept Ayuzawa Misaki as your lawfully wedded wife?" Usui replied in his most silky voice "I do." Then the priest turned to her and asked, "And do you, Ayuzawa Misaki, accept this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" She replied softly, "I do!" The priest smiled at them and exclaimed, "Then I declare you both as man and woman! Till death do you apart!" He spoke to the groom, "You may now kiss the bride."

Misaki turned to face him, a blush of expectation and shyness on her face. She looked up, into the face of... Igarashi Tora, grinning at her evilly. She gasped and exclaimed, "W-What are you-, and where is Usui?" She looked around frantically but couldn't find him. Her thoughts were in a muddle."What the heck! Where did he disappear? One moment he's here and the next... but what is that Igarashi doing here?" On that thought, she whirled around and demanded from him, "Why are you here?This is my and Usui's wedding! And you're not invited! Now get lost from here! I've to go find my husband!" She started to dash away but felt a strong, cold hand on her arm. She started to yell at him but he said, "You're really slow, aren't you? You just married me, right? So now..." his face loomed closer to her. "I'm your husband..._ & you're mine now..."_

On hearing this, Misaki froze. He looked her up and down, and leered, "Oh look! You're already prepared for honeymoon. That's a very interesting outfit you're wearing..." She looked down and found herself in that same maid costume which she'd worn only once before in her life, the one Igarashi had prepared for her welcome to Miyabigaoka. "What on earth's happening here? I can't even seem to loosen his grip on me!" His face was coming closer and closer to her.

"The guests! I'll call to them for help!" She moved away from him, to call out to the guests, but only found a shifting black world all around her. "Where's everyone gone?" The darkness seemed to be shimmering. Out of the gloom appeared hundreds of monsters, the foulest ghouls, the meanest ghosts, the bloodiest corpses and all of them were approaching her. She screamed. She struggled. She fought. But there was no escape. And then Igarashi was saying, "You heard the priest. Its time for a_ kiss_!" All she could see was Igarashi's cold, feral eyes, his face in a twisted pervy smile seemed to fill her vision...

"NOOOOO!"

She jerked upright, her body shuddering. Her breath came in gasps. She glanced around crazily. She was in her bed, in her room. A soft golden light was filtering through the window into the room, making it bright.

"Haaaa..." She took a deep breath and released it in a sigh. "What a terrible dream! And I can guess why I had it _today_." The other side of the bed was empty, all made up. "Really, even after all these years, I still can't say when he gets up and how he makes the bed so quietly, without disturbing me." She turned to look at the clock. It was before the time she usually woke up. "But I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep now, not after that horrible dream!" So she got up and went into the hallway. There were sounds coming from the kitchen. She walked quietly to the kitchen and stood in the doorway. Usui was standing at the counter, cooking, his back towards her. His hair was shining in the light coming in from the window, his lean hands moving busily, yet with a mesmerising grace.

She remembered the day, right after their marriage, when she'd apprehensively entered the kitchen to make a meal for them both. Before she knew, he'd swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed and gently put her down. He'd said, "Leave this to me Misa chan. Every morning, it'll be me who'll prepare breakfast for you. And then I'll wake you up and serve you breakfast in bed. This way, when you'll get out of bed everyday, you'll be fresh and full, with no battles fought in the kitchen by you." She'd argued with him on the matter, but like in other instances, she'd lost against him. So ever since that day, he'd served her breakfast in bed.

Usui suddenly said, "So, you're up already," waking her up from her reverie.

"Uh-huh, yeah. Good Morning."

At this, he turned around and said with a little smile," Just a 'good morning', eh?_ Nothing more?"_

"Ehh... ahhh, about that..."

"But tell me, how come you're up early? Do you have an upset tummy? Or did you fall off the bed? Or did you snore so loudly that you woke yourself up? Or did you have a bad dream or something?" Weird, comical expressions appeared on his face.

"I-Idiot, don't ask stupid questions! Anyways, what's that you're cooking?" She moved next to him on the counter, looking at the frying pan. The last question had been bang on mark, so in order to avoid answering him, she changed the topic.

"Scrambled eggs."

"Hmmm... it does smell delicious. Make sure you don't burn them!" She warned him unneccessarily, as if he would ever let anything get burnt.

Usui looked at her closely. "She is behaving a bit strangely today. I wonder what's up." He noticed the slight frown on her forehead, the shadows under her eyes. "So, you did have a bad dream, and such a bad one that you couldn't go back to sleep. And you won't even tell me about it." He felt a bit sad at the thought. He raised a hand and touched it lightly to her soft cheek. She looked up, her golden eyes full of beautiful lights, a slight pink tinging her cheeks. He said, "You can tell me what's worrying you, Misa chan." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on her cheek. _"Happy Anniversary, my love."_ The blush deepened and a small, sweet smile appeared on her face. "Happy Anniversary to you too," she murmured.

On seeing that she was distracted from her worrying thoughts, he straightened up and turned back to cooking.  
>"So, now that you're already up, how about giving me a hand with the cooking? Its quite a job, cooking for four people, that too all alone," he said airily. Next to him, Misaki grew rigid. "I hope you'll be able to prepare some coffee? Err... no, leave that, you'll probably end up blowing up the percolator." His teasing mode was back on.<p>

_"Haaah!"_

"Then you pour out some orange juice. Its in the fridge." On seeing that she was still staring at him, dumbfounded, he sighed dramatically and said, "The fridge is that big, white machine on your right." Shaking his head in mock exasperation, he uttered, "Ahhh... why do I have such a useless wife!"

Misaki saw red."Who are you calling useless!" She yelled and grabbed his shirt collar. "Its only because of you that I'm not able to do any of this! Because you wouldn't let me learn how to! And after that, you've the nerve to call me..." her voice trailed off as she noticed how close they'd gotten, the mysterious gleam in Usui's eyes, the soft curve on his lips. He said, "You're so cute when you get mad like this Misa chan. And even after so long, I haven't got used to it."

He lowered his face and kissed her warmly on the lips, once, twice, till he heard a girl's voice saying tonelessly,"If you guys don't mind, would you please stop that? It's still early in the morning."

Usui and Misaki broke apart to see a small girl standing in the doorway of the kitchen, her blonde hair tousled and her hand rubbing one eye. She yawned and opening her green eyes, she said, "I'm hungry. Can we have breakfast now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you read the story and have any thoughts on it, kindly reply. I welcome critical appraisal.


	2. Chapter 2: Good Morning, Kids!

**A/N:** Quick update, I know! That's because I've already completed the story to chapter 6, but I won't be posting them all at once. Or maybe I should? ~

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

Usui said, "You're so cute when you get mad like this Misa chan. And even after so long, I haven't got used to it." He lowered his face and kissed her warmly on the lips, once, twice, till he heard a girl's voice saying tonelessly,"If you guys don't mind, would you please stop that? Its still early in the morning."

Usui and Misaki broke apart to see a small girl standing in the doorway of the kitchen, her blonde hair tousled and her hand rubbing one eye. She yawned and opening her green eyes, she said, "I'm hungry. Can we have breakfast now?"

* * *

><p>Saying this, she walked over to the dining table, pulled out a chair and sat down. She looked on as Misaki jumped out of Usui's arms, stuttering, "Eh.. .ahh... I-I'll get you s-some juice..." and hid behind the fridge door. Usui smiled and said, "Good morning, Michi."<p>

"Good morning..."

"How come you're awake so early?"

"Mom's _'sweet soprano'_ right now woke me up and made me want to see why she's_ 'singing'_ so early in the morning. And oh," she turned to Misaki as she placed a glass of orange juice on the table, "I don't think you're useless."

"Hmmph! Thank you very much dear!" Misaki replied, grimacing.

"This is my daughter, Michiko Usui. She might look like an eight year old, but," thought Misaki to herself, watching the said person chugging down her juice, "her mind is too wise for her years. She takes after her father completely. Her face, way of speaking( or lack of it ), mannerisms are just like Takumi's! So naturally, she's inherited all his talents. She doesn't talk a lot, interacts with others even less, always tops her grade, rarely causes any trouble, loves reading and shows little emotion. A bit worrying, really. But on the other hand, she's very attached to her close ones, though she doesn't display it. She's kind too. Once, she'd brought an injured puppy into the house and taken care of it all by herself for two days, without anyone finding out. When the puppy healed, it had to go. That day she'd cried. She's really hard to understand, mainly because she's so reserved and doesn't speak her thoughts much. But she's always thoughtful, never forgets a birthday, or anniversary... so how come she hasn't wished us-"  
>Misaki's internal monologue was interrupted by the sound of running footsteps in the hallway.<p>

A moment later, a small figure burst into the kitchen, his golden eyes flashing and his black locks disarrayed. Spotting Michi on the chair, he yelled at her, "Why didn't you wait for me? You knew I wanted to do this together, and here you are, sitting coolly! How do you expect to surprise them now?"

"Well then, lets just get on with it. Although, I haven't told them anything as yet, so you're the one spoiling it, Tasuku," said Michi, jumping down from the chair. Tasuku, his face flushing a bit, said, "Don't you take that condescending tone with me, you _oba-san!"_

"What did you say, you little-"

"Now, now, don't start quarreling you two!" Misaki uttered, frowning.

Both of them paid no attention to her. A blood vessel appeared on Misaki's forehead. "Hey! Cut the crap right now!"

Usui turned the gas off and taking out some plates, sighed to himself, "Another normal morning in the Usui household." Aloud, he said, "Anyone who wants breakfast will have to stop shouting!" The kids fell quiet, still eyeing each other in hostility, but Misaki continued to lecture them, ranting about proper behaviour, sibling love and the consequences of not listening to her. So Usui said, "That goes for you as well, Misaki."

At this Tasuku laughed, Michi managed to crack a smile, while Misaki looked sheepish. They sat down at the table to eat a hearty breakfast.

"Ah, we both wanted to say something!" said Tasuku, glancing at Michi. Usui and Misaki pretended to look curious.

"Happy 10th Marriage Anniversary!" they sang in unison.

"Oh...thank you kids!" said Misaki and Usui asked, smiling, "So you remembered?"

"Of course! We even made a card for you! Here-" and he produced a big, colourful card. It had two figures drawn on it, a yellow haired guy and a dark haired girl, arm-in-arm, with lots of bright flowers surrounding them and a huge number '10' emblazoned above their heads. Inside the card, written in big, bold letters was-

_"To Mom & Dad-_

_A VERY HAPPY 10TH MARRIAGE ANNIVERSARY!_

_-Lots of LOVE, Michi & Tasuku."_

A warm glow filled Misaki. She looked up at Usui gazing tenderly at the card. They both smiled at each other.

"How is it?" asked Tasuku, his golden eyes shining eagerly. Michi was staring outside the window, as if she couldn't care less but Usui could see her peeking at them from the corner of her eyes. Seeing this, his smile broadened and he leaned over to ruffle her hair as next to him Misaki said, "Its lovely! Thank you Tasuku and thank you Michi." Usui drew back and said, "We really love it."

Tasuku grinned triumphantly. He turned to Michi, saying "See, they like it!"

"So...?"

"So what? Aren't you glad they liked the card we made?"

"Hmmm... maybe."

"Ehh... what kind of an answer is that?"

This way they continued their banter all through breakfast, watched on by Usui and Misaki. After breakfast, when Misaki was putting the dirty dishes in the dishwater, Tasuku began, "About this evening, mom did y-" but broke off as he received a violent kick on the shin from Michi. "Ooow! What did you do that f-" and Michi gave him a look that said _"Shut up right now, or else!"_ Tasuku quieted down, rubbing his shin, tears in his eyes. Misaki glanced at them suspiciously. Before she could ask anything, Usui popped up next to her and said, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for office now?"

"Yeah, I should be getting along. But the kids-"  
>"Hey," Usui leaned close and murmured in her ear, <em>"are you waiting for me to join you in the shower?"<em>

Misaki blushed furiously. "What are you saying!"

"I'm saying that I'll join you in the shower, just as soon as I clean up the kitchen. And," flashing her a seductive smile, "then I'll come and soap your back... how about it?"

Blushing to the roots of her hair, she pushed him back and snapped, "No, thank you!" and stormed out of the kitchen.

Usui waited till he heard the bathroom door slam and the water running before he turned to Tasuku and said, "You almost gave the game away. If it hadn't been for Michi's timely action, the cat would have been out of the bag."

Tasuku looked suitably abashed. "So, you know what you guys have to do today," said Usui briskly. Michi nodded. He continued, "After school ends, you won't be coming back home. Auntie Suzuna will pick you up and you'll be staying over at her house tonight. Next day, we'll come over and get you back. Is that all clear?"

But Tasuku hadn't given up. "I just think that mom should know."

"And why do you think that? You were the one who was all about 'giving them a surprise' in the first place!" replied Michi.

"I know that! But this other idea, well..."

"What about it?"

"Well, I hope you remember what happened the last time Michi and I disappeared?" asked Tasuku of Usui.

In the minds of all three came the same old memory.

_That day Michi and Tasuku had been playing with a friend in the neighbourhood park, when their friend's dad had come and invited them to a treat. So, they'd all gone to a restaurant to get some ramen noodles and ice cream. Meanwhile, Misaki, seeing that it was about to rain, had gone to the park to fetch the kids. On not finding them there, she decided to wait. Soon it began raining._

_The kids were stuck in the restaurant with their friend's dad as they didn't have any umbrellas and decided to wait there till the rain stopped._

_On the other hand, Misaki grew more worried with the children's non-appearance. She rushed home in a state of panic and asked Usui to call up the police. Together with a policeman, they went to the park. By now the rain had stopped. But the kids were still missing and Misaki's panic was mounting. They started searching for the three children._

_As soon as the rain had stopped, the four who were stuck in the restaurant hurried back. On the way, Tasuku slid on the wet road and fell, hurting himself badly. He started crying. The friend's father picked him up and tried to comfort the squirming Tasuku, as Michi and their friend looked on, worried._

_Misaki, who was close by, heard the familiar cry and rushed to the place. She turned a corner and saw Michi and her friend with their backs towards her. But the sight which incensed her was of a man struggling with her crying son. Misaki charged toward them, snatched Tasuku away and grabbing the man by his collar, she heaved him over her shoulder and tossed him onto the ground with all her strength, yelling **''Kidnapper!"** at the top of her lungs._

_Later, when the misunderstanding was cleared up, both Misaki and Usui apologised profusely. But needless to say, their friend's dad was still bemused and after that incident, had developed a back problem._

"So, don't you think that mom is better off without such a surprise?" asked Tasuku, bringing them back to the present.

"Pffft! Tasuku, you worry too much."

"Yeah, leave mom to dad, you mama's boy. He knows how to handle her."

"But-"

"Tasuku its too late to make new plans," said Usui gently. "Don't worry so much. Or is it that you don't believe in your dad's abilities?" he asked teasingly.

"O-of course n-not! I-It's not that! I-I just, well... its just that I worry about mom too. She gets so hyped over little things, especially when it concerns us. I don't think we should cause her unneccesary worry like this," admitted Tasuku, his face getting redder with every word.

Usui looked at his son and sighed internally. "He's Misaki's son through and through. It becomes even more obvious at times like this when he so strongly reminds me of her, trying to voice out his real feelings. Thinking of others before himself, not causing any troubles for anyone, always caring and concerned about his family and friends. Although he didn't know, but Misaki and I had already found out that they were planning to wake up earlier so they could wish us today. Self sacrificing, just like her. He'll gives his all in doing anything in which he believes. Hard working, comes first in studies as well as sports. I'd never got to see how Misaki was like in her childhood. And he's like the six-year old vision of Misaki. His looks, his words, his actions, his smiles, even his blushes are inherited from Misaki. I can watch him all day and night, and never get tired. Every laugh of his fills me with happiness."

Usui smiled softly. "I know how much you care for your mom and I want you to know that I care for her too, just like you do. I can never intentionally cause her any pain or worries. The love that we have for her will never let us hurt her. So you just relax. I'll take good care of your mom."

Tasuku returned the smile, convinced by his father's words and his love for his mother. "I'm sure you will."

"Then, since we're all in agreement," said Usui, gazing at Michi and Tasuku, "we'll go according to the plan, won't we?"

Tasuku nodded enthusiastically, as Michi smiled and winked at him.

"So, here we go!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That was the end of chapter 2. Please R&R! :) The next chapter will be posted very, very soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Good Morning, Loyal Friend

**Recap:**

Usui smiled softly. "I know how much you care for your mom and I want you to know that I care for her too, just like you do. I can never intentionally cause her any pain or worries. The love that we have for her will never let us hurt her. So you just relax. I'll take good care of your mom."

Tasuku returned the smile, convinced by his father's words and his love for his mother. "I'm sure you will."

"Then, since we're all in agreement" said Usui, gazing at Michi and Tasuku, "we'll go according to the plan, won't we?"

Tasuku nodded enthusiastically, as Michi smiled and winked at him.

"So, here we go!"

* * *

><p>Another new spring morning had dawned bright and clear. But it was unlike any usual day as it was Usui and Misaki's tenth marriage anniversary. Unknown to Misaki, the kids and Usui had a surprise planned.<p>

After an early breakfast, everyone got busy getting ready for the day ahead. And it would be a day like no other.

Usui, standing under the showerhead, was thinking, "Today after the kids gave you the card, you were so happy, even though you'd known about their surprise. You'd looked so breathtakingly cute. That smile could have lit up the room... I can't wait to see your face when I give you _my surprise_, my dear Misaki..."

In the living room, while he meticulously placed the card on the mantelpiece Tasuku thought, "They're right, I worry too much. But I'm glad that dad understands how I feel. I know he'll look after mum alright while we're at Auntie Suzuna's place. Its been quite sometime since we went there. It will be fun!"

Tying her shoelaces Michi was wondering, "What has dad planned for today? He didn't even tell us about it fully. So it must be something that can't be done in our presence. Therefore we're going over to Auntie's place. Even though it's for a night, I'll miss them. But Uncle will be there too, talking his nonsense and being funny."

Misaki was putting on a soft peach coloured blouse. "Thank goodness Takumi didn't come into the bathroom as he'd said. I was turning around so many times, expecting him to pop up any moment, that I cricked my neck. Just what I need on a busy day! I'm expecting a lot of paperwork and that..." so her mind rambled on, her thoughts contrary to everyone else's right now.

As Misaki was donning the jacket of her suit, Usui entered the room, wearing only a towel hitched around his lean hips.

"Ah, Misa chan! I'm sorry that I couldn't come and soap your back as I'd promised. I hope you're not disappointed," he said in a mock apologetic voice.

"Huh! Why should I be disappointed? I'm glad you didn't come, you pervert!"

_"Hey..."_ coming forward, he put his arms around her and murmured, _"Is this the way to talk to your husband?"_

Misaki blushed lightly. She slipped out of his arms and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll talk to my husband whichever way I want. Now go and get dressed." Saying so, she skipped out of the room before he could stop her.

She found Michi in her room, dressed and ready to go. "Why don't you come downstairs? I think I can hear Tasuku down there too." Michi nodded and picking up her bag, went downstairs with her. They entered the living room where Tasuku was stuffing his books into his school bag. Misaki noticed that the card was placed on the mantelpiece. Seeing it again, a ray of happiness shot through her. She looked at her two children and for a moment her heart swelled with love.

Just then, a loud honking noise came from outside.  
>"That'll be the school bus. Come on, its time to go!" exclaimed Tasuku, rushing out the room. Michi chose a dignified yet quick walk and Misaki followed behind.<p>

Tasuku had paused in the doorway to say goodbye. Misaki leaned down and kissed his head, then Michi's and said, "See you!" As she straightened up, Usui appeared next to her, all dressed. "Bye kids!" They waved him goodbye, their eyes shining with the knowledge of the secret they shared with their father alone. Misaki and Usui watched the bus drive away. Usui said, "We should be on our way too." He started to go in but was halted by Misaki. "Wait! Your tie's crooked." She drew closer to him and straightened his tie. "There!" and smiled at him.

Soon, they were on their way to the nearest subway station. Both walked in a companionable silence. Misaki's mind buzzed with thoughts of work while Usui was by turns looking at his wife and thinking of tonight's surprise. They reached the train station and boarded the train. Finding seats, they sat down together. In almost no time, a frown appeared on Misaki's face as she noticed a lot of women ogling Usui. "Don't they know it's rude to stare. That too at a married man." But she knew Usui wasn't any regular married man. He was outrageously handsome, his silver gilt hair emphasised by his dark suit, his emerald eyes glowing with a mysterious light. "Why does he have to look like... like that at his age?" she thought, disturbed. She glowered at those women.

Usui, sensing that Misaki was bothered by something, sought to distract her by asking, "Well, my love. How do you feel after being married for ten years?"

Caught unawares, Misaki replied with the first thought that came to her mind. _"Old."_

"Hmmm... old?"

"Y-Yes, I-I suppose so."

Usui thought to himself, "Of all the things she could've said, she chooses old. Really, she's never failed to surprise me. This is going to be interesting. Aloud, he enquired, "Why do you say that?"

"Well," deliberated Misaki, thinking her answer over, "It's natural isn't it? We've been married to each other for ten years and we've gotten older. I mean I'm 34 years old and you're 35. Being married for ten years doesn't mean we're going to get younger after this. This year too is just like every other, we'll get a year older. Although looking at you," she narrowed her eyes, "doesn't seem as if you've aged at all!"

As soon as she'd uttered those words, she wished she hadn't. "Damn! I didn't have to say that out loud."

Usui was struck by her answer. He suddenly realised the true meaning behind Misaki's barbed looks at the girls ogling him (which he had been unconcious of until then) and her comments about his appearance. "Why, Misaki dear, I'd never have thought that you were jealous." He stifled his urge to laugh. It was refreshing to see an envious Misaki. "As I'd thought, this has turned out to be interesting. But I'll put your mind to rest."

He turned to gaze seriously into her amber eyes as he said, "May I return the compliment, my love? By saying that your beauty has remained intact through all these years and you're as lovely as ever. To me, no other person is as dear as you are."

He got the reaction he'd desired. A delicate pink spread on her cheeks.

Misaki thought, "R-Really? He thinks like that? No, that can't be, he's just teasing me as usual." But the sincerity in his eyes was genuine. He'd meant every word he'd uttered. But it was her nature to turn away when confronted with true emotions. So she gave herself a mental shake and averting her face, said, "Huh! Only in your dreams!"

Usui sighed. "Just the same as ever!" Then her words recalled another matter to his attention.

"Which reminds me, why did you wake up early today? Had a bad dream, I guess?"

Misaki denied it at once but under Usui's skillful persuasion, she caved in and briefly told him about her nightmare. An involuntary shiver went down her spine as she narrated the horrific details.

_"Igarashi Tora, eh?"_ Usui's face hardened and his hands clenched into fists. Noting his reaction, Misaki pondered, "Why is it bothering him so much? Its unlike him to get angry, especially over such silly things. This is bad." She took his hand into hers and said, "Hey! It was just a dream Takumi. There's nothing to be so pissed about. It was just a silly dream," she insisted.

Usui's moment of rage passed almost as abruptly as it had come. He glanced down at their entwined hands and smiled. "Yes... its nothing to be pissed about. It was just a bad dream..." and in his mind, he added, Whereas the happiness we share is the reality." And he held onto her hand more firmly, as if never wanting to let go of it.

On seeing that Usui had reverted back to normal, she smiled contentedly and let her hand remain in his.

Very soon, or so it seemed to them, the station at which Misaki got down arrived. She reluctantly let go of his hand and as she stood up, he gave her a fleeting kiss on the cheek, unseen by anyone else.

"See you in the evening."

Misaki nodded, made her goodbyes' and take cares' and got down onto the station, making her way to her office through the teeming crowds, the feel of Usui's goodbye kiss lingering on her cheek.

She entered the huge multi-storeyed building which housed the leading electronics brand for which she worked. The doors of the elevators opened up on the 27th floor, the Administration Department. She passed the cubicles where her subordinates worked, greeting Good Morning to her and each other. She hadn't been seated for very long in her personal office, when there was a loud tap on her door and a figure rushed in, exclaiming, "Happy Marriage Anniversary Misaki chan!"

Misaki found her hand being pumped up and down.

_"Shintani! Calm down!_ You've wished me enough." Shintani Hinata grinned down at her. "Sorry Misaki chan. You know how excited I get. Imagine," and his eyes took on an emotinal gleam, "you've been married for 10 years now! You've a loving husband and two wonderful children. Of course this calls for celebrations! You've no idea how lucky you are. I wish you eternal happiness and good fortune."

"Ehh... Shintani," she muttered, half amused and half exasperated, "don't be like that. Its embarrassing. Moreover, its not that rare. You've a lovely wife and child too," she reminded him. "Oh! That reminds me! This is from Suzuna and my side. An anniversary gift for you and Takumi kun," and he produced a large, gaily wrapped package.

"You really shouldn't have... Thank you all the same." As Shintani just waved a hand, she asked, "By the way, what is it?"

"Its a cafe-au-lait set. Suzuna won it in one of those lucky draws where you send post cards. So you don't have to worry that we've spent too much for this." He flashed her a sweet smile.

Misaki gazed at her childhood friend, who also happened to have vied for her love when they were in their teens. However, once he found his soul mate in her sister Suzuna, he'd been her closest friend ever since. He'd been the best man at Takumi and her wedding and was also Michi's godfather.

"I'm glad things worked out the way they did and I still have Shintani beside me, as a loyal friend."

They chatted for sometime and after that Shintani left, saying, "Have a nice day Misaki chan!" As he made his way to his own office, he couldn't help adding in his mind,"_...and an even nicer evening and night!"_ and smiled secretively.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That was chapter 3 folks! I just wanted to clear up one little thing. This story has been posted by me in the Manga Fox fanfiction terrace, way back. So those of you who've found the story on both the places, don't get all agitated that this is a copy. I'm the writer and I've posted this with some modifications on fanfiction net.

That's all for now!


	4. Chapter 4: Good Afternoon, Old Galpals!

**Recap:**

"I'm glad things worked out the way they did and I still have Shintani beside me, as a loyal friend."

They chatted for sometime and after that Shintani left, saying "Have a nice day Misaki chan!" As he made his way to his own office, he couldn't help adding in his mind,_"...and an even nicer evening and night!"_ and smiled secretively.

* * *

><p>The day turned out to be as hectic as Misaki had anticipated. Lots of paperwork poured in. Her schedule was full. She had to sort through piles of tedious contracts and formulate tenders. She diligently ploughed through all the work, scrutinizing documents and efficiently filing them. But all the while there was a nagging sensation at the back of her mind, a feeling of inadequacy that bothered her.<p>

Mid day, her secretary informed her of an emergency meeting with the law firm which handled the company's legal affairs. As a result of this unexpected meeting, she was running behind schedule. After that, she'd a lunch appointment too. She mentally cribbed that she could have caught up on her work by sacrificing her lunch hour. But the other party were important clients of the company so she had to attend it. She consulted her appointment diary and saw that it was scheduled for 1:30p.m. at an exclusive Sushi Bar. So, after refreshing herself for the meeting, she set off on foot to the Sushi Bar.

After steadily walking for several minutes, she entered the poshest shopping area in the city. The stores, the patrons, the cars, the roads, even the bricks in the buildings seemed to spell 'high class'. Though Misaki was quite familiar with this place, having first come here with Usui on her 17th birthday and several times after that, she still felt alien in this area's air of cool and indifferent snobbery.

Passing one gleaming display window after the other, the sense of inadequacy she'd been feeling all morning seemed to grow stronger.

Reaching the sushi bar, she paused for a moment to check her reflection in the glass door which the doorman held open for her, before stepping in. She headed towards the private booth which had been reserved for the meeting. Sliding the screen door open, she was about to utter a greeting when she stopped short. Her eyes widened when she saw who the 'clients' were.

* * *

><p>Michi and Tasuku were standing at the school gates. Their classes had just come to an end. They watched as students going home with their parents passed by them. A few moments later, their school bus trundled away while their friends in the bus waved goodbye, wondering why the two weren't coming with them as usual.<p>

Both of them were waiting for their aunt Suzuna to pick them up. This arrangement had been made just for today.

Tasuku, a little worried by their Auntie's non appearance, asked, "Um, shouldn't she have been here by now?"

"She'll be getting here soon... she has to pick Haru chan before us. Maybe that's why she's late."

Tasuku nodded slowly. Michi glanced at his face and couldn't resist saying, "Are you worried about kidnappers? But don't freak out if someone tries to kidnap you, OK? Just start crying. The kidnappers will be knocked out on the spot. After all, you cry like a _banshee_."

Tasuku blushed furiously. "S-Shut up! I'm a guy, I don't cry! And as long as you are next to me, no kidnapper will dare to approach us. He'll run away scared when he sees your _super oba onii san's face!__"_*****

Before the squabble could turn into a war of the worlds, a car honked loudly and drew up next to them. Distracted, they looked up.

"Hello. Having another showdown, are we?," said the woman with dark hair and kind tawny eyes, who resembled their mother so much.

"Aah! Its aunty. Hello Aunt Suzuna!" they chorused, Tasuku beaming broadly.

Just then another face popped up next to their aunt, its glossy brown hair pointing in all directions and yellow hazel eyes shining, yelled at them, "Michi chan! Tasuku chan! Get in!" and grinned.

"Of course Haru chan!" exclaimed Tasuku, grinning still more broadly as he opened the car door. Even before the door was closed, Haru burst into instant chatter. "Oh Tasuku chan Michi chan, I'm so happy that you'll be staying with us tonight. We'll play lotsa games, have lotsa fun, eat lotsa food, oh here," offering them bread sticks which he'd been munching on, out of a clear plastic bag, "have some bread sticks! You must be hungry."

Suzuna smiled and said, "Not everyone is as hungry as you always are Haru." As Michi and Tasuku politely refused the bread sticks, he went back to gnawing on them while talking incessantly. Tasuku joined in his banter, laughing at his 7 year old cousin's antics and stories. Michi sat in a comfortable silence, gazing out the window, speaking only when asked something by the chatterbox Haru.

Suzuna glanced at the two of them sitting on the back seat and thought to herself, not for the first time, "They truly are Usui kun and oniichan's mirror images, both in and out."

* * *

><p>Misaki gaped at the two people seated before her and felt a glow of delight within her.<p>

_"Sakura! Shizuko!"_

"MISAKIIII!" Sakura jumped up and engulfed her in a hug. "You're here!"

Misaki hugged her back, her face glowing, "Yes and I'm glad for that."

"Oh Misaki, I'm so happy too. I missed you so much! And today we could finally meet after such a long time. Today's an important day for you and Usui kun, no? But we've got a lot to catch up on so lets talk first!"

"Let her breathe Sakura san." Shizuko chided her as she came to embrace Misaki.

After getting seated, Misaki asked, "But what are you guys doing here? Don't take it wrongly, but this was supposed to be a meeting with clients... or am I in the wrong booth?"

"No no Misaki!" laughed Sakura, waving a hand. "We, that is Shizuko and I are the so-called clients." As Misaki continued to look bewildered, she continued, "Well, not us actually but Sakurai is. His music company buys all its equipment from your company, so I thought that we'll pretend to be clients from the company, to surprise you."

"Kuuga kun's company, yes, now that I recall they're very big buyers and are in the top priority category."

"You know, I asked Sakurai to come with us too but he said he was very busy. I hope you don't mind. He asked me to wish you a very happy marriage anniversary."

"Oh that was nice of him. And I don't mind it in the least." Mentally she grimaced. Even though he'd married Sakura, who's very happy with him, she still couldn't make herself like the cryptic, negative and arrogant Kuuga Sakurai. And due to certain incedents in the past, he also didn't cherish her in particular. Since either couldn't stand the other, both of them avoided each other as much as possible .

They placed their orders after a while and chatted over lunch. They talked of old times, work, children and life. Sakura was very excited about a new rising pop-star that Kuuga's music company had signed on. Shizuko was in Japan as the American university where she taught Maths was on spring break.

"So you guys came here today because of my marriage anniversary? " Misaki asked in amazement, yet she was deeply touched.

While Sakura nodded her head vigorously, Shizuko said, "Look at it this way. It's been almost three years since we last met and in-spite of what you might think, ten years of happy marriage is a big event and since we both were free, we decided now is a good time to visit Misaki san and have a get-together."

Misaki flashed a smile and said, "That does make sense."

"Of course it does! After all, it was Shizuko's idea and see! It's made us so delighted! But don't disappoint us when I ask you what plans you've for today with Takumi kun?"

"Eh? No plans as such. Maybe just a quiet evening and then dinner at home."

"What! Nothing? Not even a present?" asked Sakura, thunderstruck.

At the word 'present', Misaki's anxiety returned full force. She finally understood why she'd been feeling so uneasy all morning..."I didn't even bother to get anything for Takumi!" A dark gloomy aura emanated from her as she admitted to the other two, "No."

"Misaki, how could you? Its your very own tenth marriage anniversary and you haven't got a present for Takumi kun! How... as a wife... u have... such, ugh... _utter dereliction of duty_!" exclaimed the flustered Sakura. Even Shizuko was gazing at her with a Misaki-san-is-a-complete-ignoramus-in-such-matters look.

Too ashamed, Misaki didn't even protest against these allegations, drowned in gloom.

"Calm down Sakura," said Shizuko finally to the incoherent Sakura and adjusting her glasses, she continued, "If you haven't got a gift yet Misaki, its not too late. You can get it right now."

Misaki glanced up. Sakura resolved, "Yes, you'll get it now and we'll help you! We're in a popular shopping district, so we shouldn't have much trouble finding the right thing." She leapt up and grabbing Misaki's hand, she said," Come on Misaki! We're off!"

"Hey-wai- Sakura san! _We've got to pay the bill!"_

Soon, the trio emerged from the restaurant. In the lead was Sakura, filled with the thrill of shopping, dragging along a near lifeless Misaki behind her. Bringing up the rear was Shizuko who was chastising the careless Sakura for almost leaving the shop before paying the bill.

"I said I'm sorry! Now we need to focus on poor Misaki's problem... Misaki, do you see anything you like?"

"Huh...?"

"Misaki, this won't do! Start looking for something quick. Fight on!" As she still looked dispirited, Sakura insisted, "If I know Takumi kun, he must have got something for you. Will you make him sad, today of all days, by not returning his gesture?"

This statement had the desired affect. Misaki, at the mention of Takumi getting sad because of her, roused herself. "No, she's right. No matter what the occasion, Takumi always does something for the family, getting gifts, taking us on trips and shows, attending festivals and parties. Once when I'd asked him why he went to so much trouble, he replied that he was trying to give us, especially the children, everything that he'd lacked in his childhood. He wanted Michi and Tasuku to have a loving and fun filled, happy childhood, something he hadn't enjoyed. After that, I've never stopped him from doing such things. Now, if a gift is what it takes to make him happy, I'll damn well get one for him!"

Just then a sudden flash of light in her eyes distracted her. She turned around to see what had caused it and found herself gazing into the display window of an antiquities store.

All of a sudden, Misaki found what she was going to give to Takumi.

* * *

><p><em>Super oba onii san's face:<em> A play of words by Tasuku. Onii-san (-chan) means elder sister in Japanese. However, the prefix 'onii' alone means demon. By adding the word 'oba', meaning old woman (also grandmother in some cases) he refers to his elder sister Michi has an aged demon or meanie. ;) :)

**A/N:** Thanks to all those people who reviewed! I'm glad you liked the characters of Michi and Tasuku and enthusiastic about the Usui-Misaki and Shintani-Suzuna pairing. I'd like to hear more from you guys on what you think about the story. As always, critical appraisal is welcome. Thanks for your support, all those who've added y fanfic to their story alerts and favorite story lists. :)


	5. Chapter 5: A Little Love, A Little Shock

**Recap:**

Now, if a gift is what it takes to make him happy, I'll damn well get one for him!"

Just then a sudden flash of light in her eyes distracted her. She turned around to see what had caused it and found herself gazing into the display window of an antiquities store.  
>All of a sudden, Misaki found what she was going to give to Takumi.<p>

* * *

><p>The bright afternooon sunlight streamed through the floor-to-ceiling glass windows, bathing the office in a yellow glow and turning its only occupant's blonde locks to a burnished gold.<p>

Usui Takumi was reclined in an armchair. Shortly before, he'd returned from a 4 hour long board conference and was now taking a breather. Lost in contemplation of that one person, he let his gaze wander around the spartan office. Everything was tinged by the golden light, the white walls, pale carpeted floor, sparse modern furniture, the chrome desk, its glass top reflecting the brilliant light.

His eyes came to rest on his only personal possession on the desk, a silver framed photograph. It was a picture of their family from when they'd gone skiing last winter. Misaki, who'd put on skis after a long time had staggerred a bit. Tasuku, ever concerned about his mother, had grabbed hold of her leg to steady her. Unfortunately, this only dis-balanced his mother further. But Usui, standing next to her, had caught her.

The resulting picture showed a smirking Usui with one arm around the flushed Misaki's waist and the other on her shoulder, nestling her to his chest while a startled Tasuku held onto his mother's left leg. Only Michi stood with her face towards the camera, seemingly unaffected by the chaos around her.

The photo never failed to bring a smile to his face.

Usui checked his watch. He was going away early today so that he'd have sufficient time for making his preparations for tonight. There were still 15 minutes left before he could leave. Picking up the phone, he dialled a number and on the third ring, he heard a woman's voice say, "Hello."

"Hello Suzuna, it's me."

"Oh Usui kun! You called about the kids, I presume."

"Yes."

"I picked them up at the assigned time, like you'd said and they're here now, playing."

"Good. Could I speak to them for a moment?"

"Of course, I'll call them, here-"

"Suzuna...", hesitated Usui and when he heard her pause, he continued, "Thank you for doing this. I've asked you and Hinata very selfishly to go along with my plan. I know its not easy, looking after two more kids."

"Oh, it's nothing. As long as you and oneechan are happy, we don't mind. Since Michi and Tasuku get along well with my Haru, it's nice to have them over, not to mention that Haru is just plain crazy about them."

"Hmm, they like their cousin very much too. Its almost like Misaki, Hinata and your friendship all over again."

"Yeah. Sometimes it seems like that to me too. But I musn't keep you. I'll call them, hang on."

A few moments later he heard a thumping sound like running footsteps, followed by Tasuku's cheery voice on the line. "Hi dad!"

"Hello Tasuku. You got there all right?"

"Yeah, we reached here safely and have been playing with Haru chan since then. This is so much fun!"

"Did you have your lunch?"

"Yeah, it was delicious. Aunty's a great cook, no wonder Haru chan keeps eating all the time. But of course, you're the best!" Tasuku added somewhat generously.

Hearing this, Usui smiled. "Okay then, but keep that to yourself only, don't tell your aunty. Enjoy yourselves but don't give aunty and uncle a hard time. Although I know you're old and responsible enough to know that."

"Yes dad," promised Tauku, a hint of pride at his father's trust in him creeping into his voice.

"Michi's there with you, right? Would you pass the phone to her?"

"Sure."

A moment later Michi said, "Hello."

"Michi dear, are you alright?"

"Yes."

"How was school?"

"It was okay."

"Are you having a good time?"

"Hmm..." She wasn't one to waste words, that was for sure.

"Look after your brother, won't you?"

"Okay."

"Then I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Uhh, dad...?"

"Yes dear, what is it?" Usui enquired, sensing a change in her tone.

"Umm, take care of mom and... and have a nice time. Just that."

Usui's eyes widened a bit due to surprise. But a tender smile followed.

"Yes Michi chan, I will. You too have a nice time. Goodbye. I love you."

"Bye." echoed Michi as Tasuku's voice also yelled from somewhere, "Goodbye dad! Love you too!"

Usui disconnected the call, the smile still on his face. It was true that Misaki was the true love of his life, the one who owned his heart completely. He'd never have thought that he could love anyone else so deeply and passionately except her. But when Michi and Tasuku came into his life, he found that he could love them too, in a fiercely protective and cherishing way. His two children became a part of his heart like Misaki, but it wasn't as if they divided his love. Rather, his ability to love grew more.

The clock chimed 4 o' clock. "Time to leave," he thought and picking up his briefcase, he glided out of his office. On the way out he met one of his colleagues, who asked, "Oh ho Usui san! Leaving early today? Got a special date or something?" he joked.

Deciding to play along, Usui replied, "Yeah. _A very special date."_

"Oh? Though I can't see why any girl would agree to go on a date with you!" The guy chuckled at his own wit.

"It's been known to happen."

"Ha ha, really? Somehow, I can't imagine your wife sparing you if she finds out about your special date!"

"Hmm... Then how about we keep it to ourselves and not let her find out?" remarked Usui and turning around, he walked into the elevator, leaving the guy mystified as to his real meaning and motive.

* * *

><p><em>"Itadakimasu!"<em>

Shintani and Haru grabbed their plates and began chowing down. Tasuku gazed in amazement and admiration at the speed with which father and son gulped down their rice, interspersed with liberal slurping of soup. They both were asking for second helpings before anyone else was halfway through their dinner.

And all the while they chomped, they also talked non-stop. Somehow the effect wasn't disgusting. Instead, it showed the closeness of their relationship- Shintani, Suzuna and Haru. They knew each other very well because they were their own true self before each other, no pretense, no lies. Just plain familial love.

Tasuku and Michi didn't feel excluded. They too were made to feel like a part of the family.

Watching his aunt and uncle together, eating, drinking, talking and laughing, Tasuku thought of his own parents.

"Mom and dad are so different, yet so much similar to aunty and uncle. They do have different personalities, yet," as he looked at his uncle coaxing for a third helping and his aunt genially giving in, " they have the same deep and unconditional love for each other. Oh, and talking about love, what are mom and dad doing right now? Maybe, she's received dad's anniversary surprise. I wonder... Michi's been quite all evening. Is she thinking about the same things?" he asked himself, peering at his sister from the corner of his eyes.  
>Without looking up from her bowl of soup, Michi said, "Yes, I'm thinking of the same things too."<p>

Tasuku was startled, but only slightly. By now, he'd gotten almost used to Michi's sharp senses or rather as he called it, _"her alien abilities"._

He turned to her. "Really? Then what do you think they're upto now?"

She seemed to consider for a moment and said, "Nothing."

"Eh?"

"Well, I think mom hasn't even reached home by now. Its a bit early and also, I'm sure her friends at work must have taken her out to celebrate."

"Huh? How can you be so sure?"

Michi just shrugged. Once again, Tasuku thought, "Weird alien abilities of her." Aloud, he mused, "So what do you think they'll do?"

A light blush crept into her cheeks but keeping her calm, she replied, "About _that,_ I neither know nor care," and standing up she helped Suzuna to collect the dirty dishes and sweeped out of the room.

Tasuku stared after her. "Hmm, even the super alien oba san doesn't know everything," and he grinned to himself.

"Aah... That was a great meal," gushed Shintani and Haru together. The latter turned to Tasuku and asked, "Hey Tasuku chan, come lets play the 'hamburger game'. Dad wants to play with us too!"

Jumping up to join his uncle and cousin, Tasuku quite forgot what he'd been thinking about and concentrated on this new game.

* * *

><p>The faint 'swish' of the closing train doors couldn't disguise Misaki's tired sigh as she stepped out onto the platform. It had been a long day.<p>

Dusk was descending rapidly when Misaki emerged out of the station. Although she knew she was late, owing to the round of drinks which her colleagues had dragged her to in celebration of her tenth marriage anniversary, she still strolled on her way home. It was a lovely evening, with the stars just appearing in the cerulean sky and the pale moon looming unusually close, as if, " Just close enough to reach out and touch," wondered Misaki.

Taking in the cool evening breeze, she thought back on the day's events. It wasn't just the immense workload that had left her fatigued. She could handle that amount of work without even breaking into a sweat. But it was the other things which had her emotionally drained. First, the gruesome nightmare. Then, a emotionally chaotic morning, being wished by the kids and Takumi in their own ways. Also, Takumi discovering her insecurities about ageing.

"Really, even I was surprised by this fact. I, who had to grow up quicker than other kids in order to support my mother and sister. I, who never took to any feminine vanity or vices. I, who's always been accused by Takumi, time and again, of being unselfconcious, to be bothered by the aging process and," she cringed in embarassment, "resenting Takumi's attractiveness... Really, what's the matter with me? Even forgetting to get him an anniversary present! If it hadn't been for Sakura and Shizuko...," and she unconciously tightened her hold on her handbag, running a hand over it to reassure herself of the presence of a certain small package.

She imagined showing it to Usui and blushed a bit at his expected reaction. She wondered what he would say and blushed even more. And imagining _what he would do next.._. Quickly, she pushed the thought out of her mind before her face turned into a bright red signal. She urged her mind to think of more safer things, like reaching home, entering the warm and glowing house filled with the children's laughter and noise, the welcoming smile on their faces and carefree chatter. Having a delicious meal with her loved ones, talking about how their day was, what all happened and what they did. Helping the kids with their homework, although they didn't need it, but still she did because they all enjoyed it. Telling Tasuku a bedtime story, kissing Michi good night, turning out the lights in Takumi and her room and then...

_Darkness._

She'd reached the front of her house. It was cloaked in darkness. Not a sight, not a sound, no sign of life, just darkness. Misaki could feel fear, cold and terrifying, gripping her.

_"W-Where is everyone?" she choked out._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That was chapter 5, just for you! Now there's only the final chapter left, the revelation of Usui's surprise. But is it just Usui who's holding all the cards? Does Misaki have something for him too?

Well, you'll have to wait for a bit to find that out! Please bear with the cliffy. I can't help it, I'm just a sucker for keeping my readers on tenterhooks! _~

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and commented. Love to hear from you guys. To all the readers of my story, hope you enjoy this chapter.

To those guys who pointed out my "oniichan" blooper in the previous chapter: thanks for taking the time to review and correct me. Self improvement is a quest which I pursue :)

Bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6: The Butler's Surprise

**A/N: **Hey guys! Here I am... back with the latest chapter! Though it didn't turn out to be quite what I'd expected, cause I'd planned this to be the concluding chapter, but oh well! Here it is for your enjoyment. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

She'd reached the front of her house. It was cloaked in darkness. Not a sight, not a sound, no sign of life, just darkness. Misaki could feel fear, cold and terrifying, gripping her.  
>"W-Where is everyone?" she choked out.<p>

* * *

><p>For endless moments, she stood rooted to the spot. This had never happened before and all other thoughts were thrown into a jumble in the face of this horror. She knew she was overreacting but she couldn't quell the excrutiating concern she felt for her husband and kids. One after another morbid scenario chased in her mind, terrifying reasons for what could have caused their absense. She refused to believe them.<p>

"There must be a very good reason behind why the house is dark. Maybe there's a power failure..." But the nearby glowing houses contradicted this idea. "Or, they're playing hide and seek with the lights off..." There was only one way to find out. Dread chilling her skin, she stalked to the front door.

"I know they're alright; Michi, Tasuku and Takumi... But if this is their sick idea of a joke, then they'd better brace themselves," she threatened, a spark of demonic aura igniting in her.

Her feet touched the doorstep and suddenly everything shone bright. She shielded her eyes against the glare and slowly, as they grew accustomed, she gasped.

The house was shining in a golden light. There were tiny fairy lights all over it, making it appear like a heavenly vision. Even the sakura tree in their front lawn had been decorated with the same twinkling lights. She gazed at it all in a confused wonderment. It was all mesmerisingly beautiful and unexpected, like an early Christmas.

Deep down she realised who was behind this. "Takumi..." she breathed in awe. No sooner had she whispered his name that the door swung open. She'd been surprised. But now she was stunned.

She stared speechlessly at the man in front of her. Blonde hair neatly combed, enigmatic emerald eyes, the same features that she loved, clad in a spotless white shirt, stock, black coat-tails and trousers. He looked..._ divine._

Raising a white gloved hand to his chest and bowing down, he spoke in a soft, silky voice, "My lady called me? What service do you require of me today?"

Misaki jumped back. "Ta-Ta-Takumi! W-What-?"

"Ah, I see now." Standing upright and giving her no opportunity for interrogations, he continued, "Milady is so tired that she can't even articulate her words. I suggest you should freshen up," and taking her hand, he chivvied her to the washroom.

Misaki stumbled along, taking in the scene, her mind reeling. The rooms had been decorated, as if by a profesional. Slender white candles lit up the interior, artfully placed in strategic corners and niches, making the house brim with warmth and welcome and yet, look mysterious at the same time. The fragrance of vanilla, orange blossoms and freesia intoxicated her senses. The pale blooms and golden light seemed like a scene from a romantis fairytale.  
>Through all the confusion and surprise, she came to realise that her fear had vanished. Seeind Usui's self assured face, she understood that as long as he was there, he'd never let anything happen to their family.<p>

Opening the washroom door and skilfully extricating her blazer from her, he said, "I'll give you a moment to yourself," and with a gallant bow, he closed the door. "I'll see you in a while when you're ready, _Milady."_

She stared at the closed door for a moment. _"What is going on here?"_

But she didn't storm out of the room to find out. Like Usui had remarked, she did need a moment to herself. She slowly walked to the sink and splashed her face with cold water in an attempt to clear her mind. It helped.

"Did he do all that... just to celebrate our anniversary?" she pondered. "But how on earth did he manage... he went to the office and in the morning the house had looked normal... yet now when I came back... all those lights, candles, flowers... when did he? But then, he is an outerspace alien. Nothing is beyond him. The idiot... Why's he wearing _that_, off all things! It looks so much like a-a b-butler's uniform. He even called me Milady. What has gotten into him!" She ran a hand through her hair in agitation, shaking it loose around her shoulders.

"Really, he's gone too far. I know he wanted to surprise me but instead it's freaking me out. All the lights out and nobody..." Suddenly it hit her. "The kids! Where are they?"

She whipped around and threw open the washroom door. "Taku-"

The soft music of a violin greeted her. A lilting, melodious tune, the notes flowing like only one person could make them. She sighed quietly and listened. "Honestly, he is..." Following the source of the music, she entered the lounge.  
>The room looked nothing like it had in the morning. Takumi had decked it up too, the same golden light of candles and sweet scent of flowers pulling her in. But the only person in the room held her attention. Playing the violin with grace and bathed in the mellow light, he looked like an angel. She walked in without making a sound, so as not to disturb him but he heard. His emerald eyes opened and gazed at her with such intensity and love that it made her breath catch. They both stood, eyes locked, the music coursing between them.<p>

The piece finally ended.

After placing the violin in its case, he turned to her and said, "Welcome home, Milady."

Seeing his gentle smile, Misaki's anxiety dissipated again. "What is it about him that makes me feel so secure, so safe? No sooner I look into his eyes that all my worries disappear. He makes me feel at peace. But I want to know where the children are."

She asked him, "Umm, are Michi and Tasuku at home?"

"No, Milady."

"Oh, just drop that already! I meant, where are they?"

"They're at your sister's house and will be staying the night there. Unless you desire otherwise."

Misaki realised that Shintani had been on the secret. He'd calmly sauntered into her office to wish her and hadn't let her guess something was up. She experienced a sense of betrayal. "Why couldn't he have warned me ?" she wailed internally. Then another thought struck her.

"But this means, we're all alone here."

"Yes, Milady," and he smiled enigmatically, his eyes gleaming.

Misaki flushed and barked, "I thought I told you to drop that already! Stop calling me 'Milady' like you're a butler or something. You should know better than to annoy me like that! And all this-" she waved an agitated arm at the room- "why did you have to do all this stuff?"

"Doesn't Milady like it?" he uttered, making a mournful puppy dog expression. Misaki looked at him dazedly for a moment before turning her gaze away. She knew that she couldn't resist that look of his and sure enough, regret at having hurt his feelings surged within her. She said in visible discomfort, "Ah... no, I mean, yes. I-I like it. What's not to like about all of it! It's j-just beautiful. T-The candles, the f-flowers, t-the... e-everything is..." she trailed off, pink tinging her cheeks as she caught a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"I'm glad you like the decorations."

"B-but all the same, there was no need..." Suddenly, her mind went blank. Takumi hadn't needed to do this; it was somehing he'd wanted to do, for her, for them both. It was a gesture, a mark of how much he treasured their relationship, that he was willing to do anything for their love. It was his annivesary gift and like the clueless idiot that she was, she'd forgotten all about her gift for him. As this realisation crashed on her, her hand jumped to her upper arm.

The handbag was missing.

Misaki panicked. "Where did it go? I don't recall putting it down after I- But then- Of course, Takumi had helped me out of my blazer. He must have slipped off my handbag along with it. I didn't even notice! B-but where did he keep it?" she cursed herself internally.

Usui watced his wife's face with interest. First, the lovely, blushing and awkward Misaki he adored. Which suddenly turned into a round eyed shocked expression. Replaced by wild eyed panic and soonafter followed by hand twisting, brow furrowing agitation. All this while, her hand was raised in that weird manner, as if holding something invisible against her shoulder. "Honestly, her expressions change with the speed of light. She never fails to amaze me. Every other moment, she presents a new, different facet of herself, leaving me breathless with anticiption for the next one. This time though, it's a little too fast. Something's bothering her. I wonder what it could be?"

"Milady, something distresses you?" His courteous enquiry was intended to be soothing.

Misaki gave him a panicky look before stuttering, "Eh-ahh, yes, n-no, I mean, nothing's d-distressing me. I just need to ehh, umm, ahh! P-powder my nose," she invented wildly. "Yes, t-that's what I want to do! Be back in a jiffy," and she turned to leave but paused when she heard Usui say, "Really? But Milady looks fine just the way she is right now."

She whipped around to notice a smile palying on his lips. A flush crept into her cheeks and she snapped at him, "Idiot, just stop addressing me as 'Milady' and get out of that costume! You look just fine to me the way you normally are!" With that she marched out of the room.

Usui pressed his fingers to his lips to restrain the laughter which was threatening to burst out. "Pfft... She must be really upset to admit something like that. Only when she's really agitated does she voice out her true feelings and thoughts. What is it that's bitten her? Maybe she really wants me to drop this butler avatar. If that makes her a little less agitated, then _'your wish is my command'_."

Outside in the hall, Misaki was frantically searching for her handbag. She poked around, looking here and there, opening drawers randomly and peeping into every room. It was nowhere to be found. "Dammit, where did he hide it!" She felt quite annoyed. Also, she couldn't help but marvel at Usui's artistic efforts. Every room seemed transformed. The look, the scent, the feel... All of it mesmerised her. She sensed Usui's presence in everything, his warm hands lighting the cndles, his gentle smile while arranging the fragrant blossoms... All for her. All for their love. The waves of emotions lapping at her refused to stop.

However at the moment, she needed to focus on finding her handbag. She didn't want to be left behind in expressing how much she valued their relationship. She always struggled in putting her feelings to words but she was sure that the token she'd found today would convey her true sentiments.

She paused for a second, to think, imagining herself in Usui's shoes. "He'd have had a 4-5 minute bracket during which to stow my blazer nad handbag; the time she'd spent in the washroom. Ample time to put them anywhere. But where exactly? Given his abilities, he could have gone and hidden them in the neighbour's house in that time, for all I know! I have to find it and find it quick before he appears and acts all 'May I help you, Milady'. For goodness sake, why did he have to dress up like a butler, of all things! Pretending to be a butler-"

Something in her memory stirred. _"The audition... faking my gender... teamed with Usui... falling down the podium... the third test..."_ and it hit her like a lightning bolt.

Misaki sank into the love seat with a huff of relief. Usui had disappeared , she knew not where, but she was glad for it. She touched her palm to her face which was still warm. She didn't want him to see her flushed visage and find out... A smug smile crossed her lips as she congratulated herself on successfully recovering her handbag without Usui discovering.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to cool down. A frisson of anticipation shot through her, for now she could look forward to spending some alone time with Usui with her mind cleared of worries. But where was he?

As if in response to her mental question, she heard his voice beside her. "Oh, you're done already."

She looked up, about to enquire where he'd gone off to when she stopped short. Her breath caught in her throat, words deserted her. She gazed at him, her eyes wide as he smoothly continued, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long, my love." He lowered his head to softly press his lips to her limp hand. His glowing green eyes never leaving hers, he murmured,_ "Ready to make a memorable night?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**A/N: **And the end.

Lol! XD Just kidding. There's another chapter on what happens next coming up. When it will be out... well that's another matter. Hope you liked this chapter! :) Please read & review. Big thanks to all those who did! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Anniversary, My Love

**A/N: **Finally an update after a long, long time! Although you guys are more suited to use these words. I know I haven't updated in months and for that I can't apologise enough! . So from the very bottom of my heart, I'm extremely sorry!(bows deeply) Please forgive me everyone and I hope this chapter will mollify you! I won't waste time giving lame excuses though the lack of updates was due to my inherent laziness... So here's Chapter 7, for your pleasure!

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

Usui lowered his head to softly press his lips to her limp hand. His glowing green eyes never leaving hers, he murmured, "Ready to make a memorable night?"

* * *

><p>Misaki gulped. She could feel the heat rushing into her cheeks. Usui's pronouncement caused a warm tingling to spread across her body. Clearing her throat, she managed to say, "Thank Goodness, you got out of that monkey suit and put on something sensible."<p>

However, 'sensible' barely described the way he was dressed now. His blonde locks were slightly tousled, as if he'd changed in a hurry and it made her want to reach out and smooth them back into place. In sharp contrast to his fair hair was the black silk suit, its fit impeccable and defining the length and width of his well proportioned body. He wore a white shirt and the top two buttons were left unbuttoned. As her gaze travelled over him, she felt_ desire_, potent and reckless, course through her. In that moment, she rejoiced in the knowledge that he was_ her man_.

Unconsciously, her fingers curled around his hand which had been holding hers. Usui smiled at her gesture and cocking an eyebrow he asked, "Then I presume you like this better?"

Misaki smiled in response and nodded.

"Fine, so the butler get-up doesn't appeal to you. Now what do I do with it? Maybe I should save it for an intimate cosplay…?" He seemed to be saying all this to himself but it was clearly audible to Misaki. Before she could do more than splutter, "W-What-?" Usui turned to her with a bright smile and purred, "Let me get you something to drink." He rounded on his heel and went to the bar in the corner, turning on the music player on his way. The soft strains of _'Truly Madly Deeply'_ enveloped her.

Usui set down a platter of canapés and handed her a glass. Pouring out the bubbly golden drink he told her, "I intend to do what I'd said before," referring to his plans for future uses of the butler costume.

Misaki met the teasing challenge in his gaze and replied, "I know you very well so I don't doubt you will. But you've no idea of the punishment that awaits you if you even try!"

Grinning at her seductively, Usui said, "What you just said, that's very arousing you know…"

Misaki fixed him with a grim stare and finished, "It is also very painful."

Usui winked at her. "As I've good reason to know! Anyways," raising his glass, he clinked it against hers and said, "Here's to us- for a happy, loving and pain-free (he gave her a significant look and she had to smile in response to his mischievous gaze) married life!"

Over the rim of her glass of champagne, she observed how he'd dressed. The open collar, ruffled hair, the aura of barely restrained sensuality reminded her a bit of the time she'd cosplayed as a guy for an event at Maid Latte. She flushed a bit as she remembered how Usui had cornered her in the changing room and showed her what an attacker is like. He was behaving like an attacker right now.

She caught the curious light in Usui's eyes. Unable to hold herself back, she picked up a Parisian Brochette and said, "I was just thinking how you used to harass me in those days when we were in high school."

Usui grabbed her wrist and taking a bite out of the canapé, he asked, "Oh? If you miss it then I wouldn't mind resuming-" but Misaki cut him off with a curt, "No thank you!" Picking up another canapé, she gazed at him piercingly and remarked, "You're still a perverted outer space alien." Usui's lips curved at the mention of the nickname which Misaki had coined while in high school. Sighing dramatically, he gushed, "There're just so many memories attached with that nickname, you know. Some really erotic memories as well…"

Misaki felt the heat flare up in her cheeks. "Shut up idiot!" she snapped at him. She set down the empty glass of champagne on the table and Usui asked her if she'd like to proceed to dinner. Misaki nodded somewhat unsteadily. "I wonder what else he's planned for today. Does he intend to make some more erotic memories tonight?"

She hastily lowered her head before Usui could notice the fire blazing across her face.

Usui placed his hand at her waist as they rounded the L shaped bend in the lounge. The space ahead wasn't as brightly lit as the first section of the room. She looked up to note that their dining table had been replaced by a circular, spindle legged, linen covered table. A silver candelabrum with three candles in it was the only source of illumination apart from the lit Sakura tree in the back yard, its golden glow filtering through the French windows, in the room. Misaki exclaimed in amazement as Usui beamed at her and led her to the table.

He pulled out her chair and after she'd settled down, he uncovered a silver dish and served her Quiche Lorraine, pouring out a glass of red wine to go along with it. Misaki managed to find her voice and said, considerably flustered, "H-how, w-when d-did you do all this?"

Sitting down opposite her, Usui took in her amber eyes, widened in wonder, her slightly flushed face and parted lips. Bathed in the soft candlelight, she looked like the 17 year old Misaki at his apartment, gazing at the birthday cake he'd baked for her and pondering who he really was. Her eyes held the same wonder, her face the same innocence and her heart the same inherent goodness. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Recovering himself a moment later, he waved an airy hand and said, "What, all this? I'd prepared all the food beforehand and kept it in the fridge, where I know you wouldn't notice. Benefits of being married to a woman with no culinary interests," he remarked mischievously before continuing, "But the decorations were another matter altogether so I came home early today. I'd around two and a half hours to put up the lights, the flowers, move the furniture and to generally spruce up the place. I was done in two. Then I got dressed and waited for you to arrive. And here we are now…"

Misaki gazed at him in a daze, softly repeating after him, "And here we are now…" The notes of 'Can you feel the love tonight' swelled and dipped around them.

_"There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far…"_

Yes, she could feel the love tonight. It was all around, lighting up the room, permeating the air, sweetly intoxicating. It was in the soft night-time sounds and in the rapidly beating heart. But most of all, it was emanating from the man sitting opposite her, burning bright in his glowing emerald orbs, filling the words coming out of those gently curved lips and resounding in his every heartbeat. In that moment, Misaki could feel it all, more than she'd done in a long time. The realization that no one in the world could love her more deeply and passionately than Takumi Usui was brought home strongly. And the fact that there could be nobody other than him in her life was also reaffirmed. They were more than soul mates, because they more than just completed each other. They were _essential_ to each other in the sense that they made the other person what they were. Without Takumi, there would be no Misaki. And if Misaki weren't there, Takumi wouldn't be either.

Breaking the hush that had descended, Usui asked Misaki a bit pointedly, "Well? How is it?"

Misaki hastily sampled her Quiche Lorraine. Swallowing, she replied, "It's wonderful! You know it's my favourite so of course I like it!" Usui smiled back at her. "I'm glad."

Then, her brow furrowed. "Ahh… I wonder if Michi and Tasuku have…?"

"Had their dinner?" Usui finished for her. "Don't worry, they've had a delectable dinner at their aunt's place and were busy playing with their cousin and uncle when I last talked to them."

"Oh. Well that puts my mind at ease then, I suppose."

Noticing that the frown had not quite left her face, Usui said. "Relax, Misaki. The kids are alright. Suzuna and Hinata are taking good care of them. They think of Michi and Tasuku as their own-"

"I know all that! It's just that… when I saw the house in darkness, I got s-so w-worried a-and all I could think a-about was t-the kids a-and y-you, if you guys were fine… a-and…_ D-don't you ever do that to me again, Takumi Usui!"_

Usui looked back at her, eyes widened in genuine shock and surprise. She was breathing hard, her face was flushed and her eyes were burning, as if the mere memory of that instance had galvanized her. Trying to make amends, he replied rapidly, "Okay, just calm down. Don't panic. I'll call up Hinata so you can talk to the kids. You can check for yourself that they're safe and sound." Usui started to rise but a hand on his sleeve restrained him. He turned around to glimpse Misaki's puzzled face.

"Eh? There's no need for that. You spoke to them, didn't you? So I've nothing to worry about, right?" She said, her amber eyes clear and calm.

Usui sank back into his seat. "Really," he thought as the song changed, "This woman is amazing."

_"She's like the wind through my tree_

_She rides the night next to me_

_She leads me through moonlight_

_Only to burn me with the sun_

_She's taken my heart_

_But she doesn't know what she's done…"_

"Yes," thought Usui. "She's just like the wind; unpredictable, changeable, cannot be taken for granted. One moment she's like a warm, gentle, refreshing breeze. But the very next minute, she's a raging typhoon. Blink, and she's sweet and charming like a gust of spring air. Even after all this time, she doesn't cease to surprise me. It's like every day I'm discovering a new side, a never before seen expression of hers."

Aloud, he asked her, "Are you sure?"

Misaki looked back at him in surprise. "Of course. Don't you think that if I was worrying myself to death about them, I would have rushed right over to Shintani's place? If it wasn't for you… I would have done that already, wouldn't I?"

Usui got what she meant. It was simple._ She trusted him_. She believed in him, that he'd never let anything happen to their children. As long as he was there for her, she'd have nothing to worry about. Because he'd always be truthful to her, never hiding anything, sharing everything with her. She had the utmost faith in him, that he'd never do her or their family wrong.

Misaki continued, "It's just that… a-a m-mother's heart… gets worked up…o-over the silliest things. Also, if anything ever h-happened to y-you…" Her head fell, too embarrassed to continue.

Usui closed his eyes and sighed. The realization from moments ago was so sweet that he wanted to savor it for a bit longer. But beneath the embarrassment, he could sense Misaki's deep concern and so, he reached across the table to lift her chin up. Emerald met topaz, as he said softly but firmly, "I understand."

Gratitude bloomed in her eyes, as a small smile touched her lips. Usui elaborated, "I understand because I feel the same way you do. The way I love you three, I wouldn't let any misfortune come close to you. But, God forbid, if something happened to any one of you, I…" His lids lowered, trying to envision such a future. But he came up blank. Without either of them- Misaki, Michi or Tasuku, he had no future. It wouldn't exist, because without the three of them in his life, he would cease to exist.

Misaki glanced at Usui, pained by the expression on his visage. His eyes were still shut but his sensitive features reflected the distressing thoughts going through his mind. She raised her hand and touched his fingers which were still lingering on her chin. "Hey," she whispered gently, "I'm right here. And you're not going to be rid of me that easily! So lose that look on your face."

Usui's eyes snapped open to catch the smile playing about her lips. "And I," he said firmly, "won't let you run away either. I told you that before too, right? It holds true even now."

_"Baka…"_ replied Misaki, laughing. _"I never have and I never will."_

Usui grinned back at her. Raising his wine glass and signalling her to do the same, he said, "On that note, lets wish each other a very happy tenth wedding anniversary, my love. And many more to come."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Truly Madly Deeply/Savage Garden © Columbia

Can you feel the love tonight/Elton John © 1994 Walt Disney Music Company

She's Like The Wind/Patrick Swayze © RCA

Well, this is not the final chapter. Why? Because Misaki still has to share her gift with Usui! :D I'll write another chapter which I hope will be the concluding one and I promise it won't be a long wait until it comes out. So you might ask why the song lyrics? First, this isn't a lyric-fic. Second, the lyrics were supposed to bring out and highlight the emotions and feelings involved in the situation. Plus, what's a romantic candlelight without some romantic music?

Please R&R... The more reviews pouring in means faster update! :P Thanks to all those who did :) You give me the urge to continue writing.


End file.
